


Бессонница

by Evgen_graf



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evgen_graf/pseuds/Evgen_graf
Summary: У учёного кружилась голова и подрагивали пальцы. Встреча с Энтом произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, к тому же Уилсона ощутимо лихорадило. Он поднялся с насиженного места и пошёл вон от костра, рассчитывая вздремнуть.- До рассвета осталось совсем немного.Учёный замер в не до конца исполненном движении и обернулся. В неверном свете огня его чёрные глаза казались неестественно большими.- Я схожу с ума, когда не сплю. – Просто сказал он, пожав худым плечом, и полез в палатку.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 7





	Бессонница

С приходом весны ночи в Константе становились короче, зато вечера растягивались до невозможного и длились дольше светлого времени суток. Стоило сумеркам вступить в свои права, всё вокруг приобретало какой-то тошнотворный бурый оттенок, и пейзаж, и еда, и, наверное, он сам – Уилсон бы не смог сказать наверняка, потому что за работой у него не хватало времени на подобные глупости. И всё же, весенняя палитра у окружавшей его бутафории, у этих картонных кустов и облаков из папье-маше была что надо: складывалось впечатление, что природа не пробуждалась для новой жизни, а напротив, увядала и стремилась неудержимо к окончательной и закономерной гибели – туда ей и дорога.

Но чем ближе было к закату, тем громче и отчётливей говорила и бормотала чаща. Отовсюду доносились стоны и гулкое уханье. Мощная волна стрёкота ночных насекомых так и звенела у него в голове. 

Уилсон ступал в высокой, усыпанной росою траве, задирая ноги с унылым упрямством – всё равно, в это время года никакая осторожность не помогала остаться сухим. Отойдя от тропы на приличное расстояние, он сбросил на скрипучую зелень охапку дров, что нёс в натруженных руках всю дорогу от лагеря, чиркнул огнивом. Раздул огонь и растёр ладони, взялся за топор.

Хрустели толстые стволы и одна за другой валились разлапистые ели. Учёный насвистывал под нос незатейливый джазовый мотив: ему было почти весело. Монотонная работа успокаивала его, а к тому же это всё лучше, чем коротать дни и ночи с Максвеллом. Никакого личного пространства, и постоянно этот язвительный тон откуда-то из-за спины, чем бы он ни занимался – всё «не то» да «не так». Беда, если старик сумеет раскрутить Уилсона на очередную шахматную партию, как сегодня, тогда сиди и мучайся с этой злосчастной ладьёй на «G-6», ну вот что ему было с ней делать?

Учёный с неудовольствием вспомнил надменное выражение на лице фокусника, что успел раскурить папиросу и даже перекусить, пока Уилсон размышлял над ходом – всё равно, зря старался: мат последовал незамедлительно за робким перемещением пешки Хиггсбери. И вот опять он выставил себя круглым дураком.

Уилсон шумно выдохнул через ноздри. Былая досада на миг овладела им. Чуть поодаль, там, куда едва доставал свет от костра, возвышалось дерево внушительных размеров, крайне колючее. Решившись обрушить на него свой гнев, учёный занёс над головою топор, ударил наотмашь. 

У Уилсона похолодело изнутри.

Игольчатые ветки заходили ходуном, склизкие корни вырывались из земли, разламывая почву. Чудовище разинуло беззубую пасть и с рёвом воздело отделившиеся от кроны лапы. Энт был просто огромным – когда учёный поднял лицо кверху, то не разобрал еловой верхушки, уходящей в темноту. От неожиданности он вскрикнул и опрокинулся на спину, выронив топор. Потянулся за приготовленной ещё с утра свиной битой, но обнаружил за пазухой лишь размокший и пахнущий тухлятиной обрубок.

С упавшим сердцем учёный осознал, что остался совершенно безоружным. Он ещё принял жалкую попытку извернуться и встать на ноги, но чуть не попал под удар колючей культи и принялся неуклюже пятиться; уже затухал слабый огонёк костра, а паника и откровенный ужас сковывали рассудок. Последнее усилие, какое только он смог найти в себе, ушло на то, чтоб заслонить лицо рукой - его ждала такая глупая, глупая и бездарная смерть…

Живую древесину пронзило остриё теневого клинка. Монстр утробно взревел. Мрачные долговязые силуэты шагнули из темноты и обступили дерево, нанося один удар за другим. Уилсон смотрел перед собой и едва понимал, что видит; всё было как в тумане: и терзаемое со всех сторон чудовище, и очертания двойников, и сам Максвелл. Мелькали полы фиолетового пиджака. Мыски кожаных туфель были безбожно запачканы грязью: кажется, фокусник бежал и сильно торопился.

Живые поленья рассыпались по траве, извиваясь и урча.

Когда всё было кончено, они возвратились в лагерь. Вокруг глухой стеной возвышался замерший в тишине лес. Между ними был костёр. Уилсон протягивал руки к огню, сушил промокшую до нитки одежду. По ночам ещё схватывался мороз, и бездымные языки пламени плясали и извивались, точно им было холодно.

У учёного кружилась голова и подрагивали пальцы. Встреча с Энтом произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление, к тому же Уилсона ощутимо лихорадило. Он поднялся с насиженного места и пошёл вон от костра, рассчитывая вздремнуть.

\- До рассвета осталось совсем немного. 

Учёный замер в не до конца исполненном движении и обернулся. В неверном свете огня его чёрные глаза казались неестественно большими.

\- Я схожу с ума, когда не сплю. – Просто сказал он, пожав худым плечом, и полез в палатку.

***

Жизнь в Америке научила Уилсона тому, что бессонница могла донимать аристократов, доживших до благородных седин, или нечистых на руку дельцов, или бывших военнопленных - но никак не того, кому день напролёт не продохнуть от кропотливого труда, умственного и физического, у кого по вечерам всё тело ломит от усталости и под веками пляшут звёзды. Когда не оставалось ничего другого, Хиггсбери вспоминал себя в студенческие годы: тогда есть и спать хотелось всегда, прямо как здесь, в Константе.

Однако в ту ночь вздремнуть ему не удалось. И ни в одну из последующих.

Уилсон мог бы понять, если бы он лишился сна летом, когда зной не пускает отойти от эндотермического костра, или среди зимы, когда ночь напролёт мысли и мускулы скованы томительным ожиданием ни то набега синих гончих, ни то визита оленя-циклопа. Уилсон всё бы это мог понять. Но не спать весной грозило летальным исходом: от бесконечных проливных дождей портилась еда и не просыхала одежда, а главное – рассудок утекал сквозь пальцы, как та же живительная влага в середине жаркого сезона.

Днём он пробовал заниматься делами: удобрял и разравнивал грядки, пинал носком ботинка смёрзшиеся комки земли. Ночами Хиггсбери угрюмо жевал наполовину скисшие ягоды, не обращая внимания на то, что язык нещадно вязало от горечи. А под боком сопел Максвелл, хотя вообще-то он мог и не спать: кому-то повезло генерировать рассудок буквально из ничего, без риска сойти с ума от всех этих теневых игрушек.

Тем временем кошмары дичали и смелее вставали у него на пути, мир терял свои краски, смешивался в бледную пёструю нелепицу - у Уилсона от одного вида сводило челюсть и накатывала тошнота. Максвелл наблюдал, как учёный то и дело рассекал копьём пустоту подле себя, оглядывался затравленно и бормотал под нос неразборчивые угрозы. Синяки под глазами углубились и обрели поистине болезненный вид.

Глаза у Хиггсбери были чёрными, как угольки в рождественских носках, какие получают на праздник непослушные дети. Фокусник был чужд нежности, как никто другой, но на седьмую ночь Уилсон лежал головою у него на коленях и причитал, как в бреду:

\- В этом мире нет вообще ничего! Ничего, кроме дождя, пауков и гигантских шахматных фигур, которые так и норовят тебя сожрать… ладья на «G-6», ладья, ну что мне с ней делать…

Учёный давился рыданиями и не чувствовал слёз, так что Максвелл молча утирал их длинными шершавыми пальцами, пахнущими табаком и кофейными зёрнами. Уилсон редко приходил к нему со своим горем, чтобы вот так, со всей откровенностью, без ужимок и напряжённого молчания. Чарли знала, кого выбирать для участия в своей дьявольской игре: нужен был тот, кто не сломается и не струсит, кто не прекратит тщетных попыток и снесёт все её издевательства. Хиггсбери отвечал этим требованиям вполне и никогда бы не вздумал поставить Максвеллу в упрёк то, что он застрял в Константе на веки вечные – «Это твоя вина» ни разу не прозвучало, и, тем не менее, оно всегда было там.

Да, Уилсон мужественно выносил все тяготы жизни в этом мире, и вроде не терял призрачной надежды, никогда не терял, но, боже правый, как же он был несчастен.

Раньше, бывало, Максвелл замечал, как Хиггсбери уходит из дома на заре, не сказав ни слова, в направлении серой каменистой пустоши – там учёный брался за кирку натруженными мозолистыми руками, так, что на худых запястьях вздувались жилы, и, стиснув зубы, дробил валуны в мелкую крошку. День напролёт со стороны каменоломни доносился мерный стук, непреходящий, как треск минутной стрелки карманных часов. Это Уилсон планомерно добивал своё отчаяние: вколачивал всю свою боль и тоску в бездушные камни. Печаль и злоба импульсом передавались заострённому наконечнику инструмента. Хиггсбери даже не подбирал добытый материал - может, он займётся этим потом, на следующее утро, когда схлынет приливная волна горя, а когтистые лапы ослабят хватку на измученном сердце. 

Когда небо заливалось багряной и малиновой краской, а солнце скрывалось за кромкой леса, учёный ронял кирку, опускался на валун, не изничтоженный его тоской, и горько плакал, спрятав лицо в ладонях и сотрясаясь всем телом. Узловатые пальцы цеплялись за чёрные пряди, выступающие лопатки топорщились, как пара поломанных крыльев. На учёного было страшно смотреть - в такие моменты он будто старел на несколько лет в одночасье. Уилсон не думал, что Максвелл наблюдает за ним, вообще, наверное, ни о чём не думал. Приходя в лагерь с тусклым факелом в дрожащих руках, он через силу давился ужином и засыпал мёртвым сном. А на утро вставал с рассветом бодрый, посвежевший, как будто прошедшее было нелепым видением, и шёл работать, потому что без работы в этом мире было не обойтись.

С приходом бессонницы он лишился последнего приюта, последнего источника сил и спасательного круга в этом море отчаяния – и почему-то решил положиться на Максвелла.

Максвелл - вытянутое лицо с выдающимся подбородком, сухими полными губами и нависшими веками. Тёмные с проседью волосы и кожа, по виду напоминающая папиросную бумагу. Низкий бархатный тембр, заумные слова, будто выплывающие с неохотой, вообще важная неторопливость в каждом его движении - аристократическая черта, не утерянная в условиях дикой природы. От него пахло кедровой древесиной и стариной, веяло глубокой умудрённостью и неистощимым цинизмом, и Уилсона от него, как бы сказать поточнее, тошнило – от голоса и походки, от идеальной осанки и старомодного наряда. После того, как он вызволил фокусника из тронного зала, с тем чтобы оказаться в одной лодке со своим вчерашним мучителем, для Хиггсбери изменилось всё и одновременно ничего. Забитые, пристыженные чувства, охлаждённые горечью предательства, что так сладко цвели в нём целую вечность назад, теперь воскресли и окрепли, и Хиггсбери стонал под Максвелом от наслаждения, а как будто от зубной боли.

Его память странно работала в этих местах: что-то он не мог вспомнить, что-то мучительно старался забыть, но воспоминание об этом большом обмане осталось с ним, кажется, на всю жизнь. Радиоприёмник сулил ему неслыханные богатства и мировую славу, нашёптывал в ночи такие вещи, от которых Уилсон краснел до кончиков ушей. Конечно, он обещал, что они встретятся – так оно, в сущности, и вышло. Кто тут кого обманул, ещё большой вопрос.

Как он мог любить того, которого так ненавидел? Как он мог ненавидеть того, которого так безумно любил, до слёз, до смерти?

Это очень рано перестало быть игрой Максвелла. Чарли взяла всё в свои руки ещё до Хиггсбери, а когда фокусник осознал, что к чему, было слишком поздно, и он был слишком влюблён в Уилсона. В своего невозможного угловатого учёного с птичьим носом и лохматыми бровями, с прытким умом и горячим сердцем, полного грандиозных надежд, которым никогда, никогда не суждено было исполниться.

\- Не задумывался о том, почему ты каждый раз просыпался посреди цветущего поля? Что мешало тебе возродиться в пустыне или в подземелье? Знаешь, что бы с тобой было, если бы не я, Уилсон? Ты бы умер на месте. На самом деле, я всегда старался защитить тебя.

\- Третий мир, да? Этот остров, полный золота, еды и ресурсов. Ты правда хотел, чтобы я остался там навсегда?

\- Во всяком случае, там ты был бы в безопасности.

\- И всё-таки ты надеялся, что я приду за тобой.

\- Это было в твоём духе.

Максвелл сделал жест, будто разводил руками – и на лице Хиггсбери просияла улыбка, он сам не понимал, отчего. 

Уилсон не мог этого знать, но всякий раз, когда он улыбался, во взгляде серых глаз сверху вниз читалась такая неподдельная теплота, что впору отогреваться холодной весной.

В минуты близости разница в росте давала о себе знать как никогда прежде. Выпутавшись из цепких объятий, Хиггсбери съезжал вниз, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с партнёром. Максвелл брал его под бёдра, нависая сверху, и упирался лбом о сукно спальника повыше головы Уилсона, что даже не дотянуться за скупым поцелуем.

Учёный лежал, уставившись пустым невидящим взглядом в тёмный свод палатки, только губы трепетали едва приметно, как у обиженного ребёнка, да стыдливо розовели туго обтянутые скулы. В один момент его лицо искажалось ни то сладкой истомой, ни то величайшим страданием. Уилсон шумно, порывисто дышал, скалил зубы, сжимал веки до цветных разводов перед глазами. Казалось, он вообще забывал про Максвелла, яростно, зло и отчаянно упиваясь собственными ощущениями, этим торжеством агонии и удовольствия. Без лишних нежностей - всё было глубоко, вдумчиво и горячо до ломоты в костях. Только на пике учёный хватался рукою за Максвелла, мазал губами по плечу и шее, судорожно разбирал его волосы в пальцах и издавал высоковатый жалобный стон, кончаясь на руках у фокусника.

Послеоргазменная дурнота разлилась по всему его телу. Он перевернулся на бок, подтянул к груди шерстяное покрывало и, – внезапно, - провалился в сон.

Хиггсбери практически никогда не видел ярких, отчётливых снов, о которых мог бы вспомнить по пробуждении. Однако сейчас Уилсону снилось море и солнечный погожий день, голубое небо. Небо над Константом никогда не бывало голубого цвета, ни в одно время года - оно отливало серебром, латунью, было цвета охры или грязного золота. Видит бог, Уилсон тосковал по лазурному небу, потому, может, видел его во сне, как наяву. Учёному доводилось разбивать лагерь на побережье: ртутный океан у подножия обрыва зловеще катил фиолетовые волны и таил в своей глубине тварей пострашнее тех, что скрывались в темноте - и явно не вызывал желания окунуться. 

Зато теперь Уилсон спешно раздевался, бросал жилет, рубашку и брюки на горячий песок. Верещали чайки, ветер осыпал лицо прохладными брызгами - учёный уже ступал в прозрачной зеленоватой воде, что переливалась и бликовала на солнце. Хиггсбери поплыл, рассекая седые от пены волны, а потом лёг на спину в спокойной тёплой воде, уставившись в небо. Если бы всё было взаправду, думал Уилсон, то, несомненно, помимо пляжа, моря и солнца, здесь был бы Максвелл (или всё-таки Уильям Картер?). С непроницаемым выражением лица, одетый легко по-летнему, встреченный им в правильное время, в правильном месте и при правильных обстоятельствах. 

Улыбка тёплая, как тропическое солнце, расцвела на лице учёного. Он выпрямился, уже готовый встретиться с ласковым взглядом серых глаз, обернулся вокруг себя

и не увидел берега.

Втянув воздух, Уилсон вскинулся на локтях и распахнул глаза. Сквозь маленькую щель между затворёнными полами палатки сочился солнечный свет. Фокусника рядом не было.

Когда он оделся и вышел наружу, то затаённая было тревога развеялась: Максвелл возился возле теневого манипулятора, сняв пиджак и засучив рукава рубашки. На учёного пахнуло весной: отовсюду слышался птичий гам, молодая листва играла золотыми пятнами по долине. Впервые за долгое время он прекрасно себя чувствовал. Всё было хорошо.

\- Кого я вижу? А говоришь, бессонница: спал как младенец!

\- С добрым утром, Максвелл. – Уилсон хотел улыбнуться, но вышло только зевнуть во весь рот.

Фокусник шутливо закатил глаза, «Где твои манеры, Хиггсбери?», потом протянул ему на раскрытой ладони сапфир, отливающий небесной синевой.

\- Нашёл в затонувшей лодке на южном побережье. Сделаем тебе ледяной посох к лету, как думаешь?

Учёный повертел самоцвет в руках, посмотрел его на свет. Через призму драгоценного камня весь окружающий мир (и картонные кусты, и облака из папье-маше) казался насыщенно-синим. Цвет этот вообще не встречался в природе Константа, но здесь все вопросы к Чарли – кажется, она более жалует красный.

\- Обязательно сделаем. А сейчас, может партию в шахматы?

Максвелл удивлённо вздёрнул бровь, но полез в сундук за доской и фигурами безо всяких лишних вопросов.


End file.
